Winter Rose in a Sleigh Ride
by Sanji Yagami
Summary: this is the fanfiction of TVXQ.. hope you enjoy it.. don't forget to read and review


**Winter Rose in a Sleigh Ride**

**# A TVXQ Fanfiction – Original by SanjiYagami #**

**_Author's Note_**

_**Annyeong, yeorubun~~**_

_**Saya, Yagami Sanji, kembali hadir *ha-xiah* membawa sebuah fanfiction TVXQ yang bertemakan tentang Christmas..**_

_**Saya sengaja membuat fanfic ini juga bertujuan untuk menyambut TVXQ's 8th anniversary..**_

_**So, here we go at SanjiYagami's present….. Hope you all like it….. ^^**_

**_HoMin's POV_**

_**24th December, 2011 night at TVXQ's house…**_

"Hoahhh… Akhirnya bisa kembali ke sini lagi setelah sekian lama ku menunggu…" ucap seorang namja muda yang terlihat lebih imut saat menghembuskan nafas karena hawa dingin.

"Kau ini berlebihan, Min-ah…" balas namja bersuara bass yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum sindir padanya.

"Halah… Hyung, kau juga merindukan tempat ini kan? Mengaku saja lah…" sahut namja imut yang memiliki stage name Max itu. Sedang namja yang berada di sebelahnya pun hanya tersenyum yang mengatakan 'iya'.

"Hyung, kenapa kita bisanya ke sini hanya saat akan Natal saja? Dan itu hanya bersih-bersih… Lalu, besoknya kita merayakan anniversary TVXQ di sini… Tapi hanya berdua… Membosankan sekali, Hyung… Yah, walaupun kita baru melaluinya dua tahun ini sih… Hufth…" ucap Changmin kecewa.

"….." Yunho, namja yang berada di sebelah Changmin, hanya tersenyum melihat 'adik' nya yang kecewa seperti itu.

"Yunho-hyung, kenapa kau tak menelepon JYJ-hyung saja agar mereka datang kemari, hnn? Dengan begitu kan aku bisa bermain playstation bersama Dolphin-hyung dan Micky Mouse-hyung… Kangennya aku ingin sekali memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan seperti itu lagi… Apalagi aku juga rindu sekali pada masakan Jae-hyung… Kau juga kan, Hyung? Aku juga ingin pohon Natal kita digantungkan permohonan kita berlima yang lebih dari satu per orang, tidak hanya kita berdua saja, Hyung… Aku benar-benar ingin memutar waktu itu kembali…" tambah Changmin dengan kelopak mata yang sudah mulai berlinang air matanya.

"Sudahlah, Changmin-ah… Lebih baik kita sekarang mulai bersih-bersih lalu menghias pohon Natal milik kita berlima… Oke? Bukankah hal itu merupakan hal favoritmu sejak dulu?" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum dewasa kepada Changmin.

"Haaahh… Baiklah, akan ku ambil dulu perlengkapannya di mobil…" jawab Changmin dengan langkah gontai menuju carport. Dan Yunho pun hanya tersenyum, walaupun dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, namun dia tetap tak mau memberitahukannya pada Changmin karena takut bila akan menambah beban psikis maknae TVXQ itu.

_**At TVXQ's house's family room…**_

"Hyung, kau benar tak akan mengajak JYJ-hyung ke sini?" tanya Changmin lagi untuk kali kedua sambil menghias pohon Natal bersama 'kakak' nya yang telah dibeli menggunakan hasil urunan kelima members TVXQ pada tahun 2003.

"Untuk membantu kita bersih-bersih begitu maksudmu, Min-ah?" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum canda pada Changmin.

"Aiisshh… Hyung, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda… Aku serius!" ucap Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tatapan ke arah Yunho.

"Hhahaha… Santai lah, Min-ah, aku hanya bercanda kok…" jawab Yunho dengan tertawa sambil mengelus rambut tebal Changmin.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menelepon mereka, biar aku saja yang meneleponnya…" balas Changmin kesal sambil beranjak menuju meja telepon karena dia merasa sedari tadi Hyung-nya hanya bercanda menanggapinya.

"Eitss… Jangan!" sahut Yunho sambil menarik tangan Changmin.

"….?" tatap bingung Changmin pada Yunho.

"Kau tahu, jika kau menelepon mereka, maka nasib mereka akan jauh lebih gawat daripada kita berdua…" ucap Yunho pada Changmin.

"Ngg? Maksudnya?" tanya Changmin dengan raut wajah yang bertambah bingung.

"Changmin-ah, apakah kau lupa jika SM entertainment memiliki mata di mana-mana? Aah, maksudku itu dikarenakan uang mereka berlimpah di sana-sini… Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan, Min-ah?" jelas Yunho pada Changmin dengan bahasa yang berkode-kode seperti itu.

"Ngg? Maksudmu seperti CCTV bermata begitu, Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Yapp, seperti itulah… Kau memang cerdas…" jawab Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya pada 'adik' nya.

"Oh…" Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia telah mengerti maksud Yunho. "Tapi, Hyung, di sini benar-benar terasa sepiiiii sekali…" ucap Changmin kecewa lagi.

"Iya, aku pun juga merasakannya kok…" jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"Tapi ujung-ujungnya kita juga tak bisa berkumpul dengan mereka…" sambung Changmin dengan nada kecewa,

"Changmin-ah, berdoa saja kita bisa comeback berlima lagi… Dan semoga saja entertainment yang sedang dalam proses dibangun oleh Yoochun-ah itu berjalan dengan lancar kelak, sehingga bisa masuk ke jajaran Big Entertainment In South Korea…" balas Yunho untuk menenangkan perasaan Changmin.

"Iya, Hyung, amiennnn…!" jawab Changmin sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya layaknya seseorang yang telah selesai memanjatkan doa.

"Dan dengan begitu, tahun depan kita bisa merayakan 9th anniversary of TVXQ bersama-sama…" sambung Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh dengan harapan.

"Amien amien amiennn….!" jawab Changmin dengan nada keras yang penuh dengan doa dan harapan besar.

Di saat pembicaraan mereka berdua telah selesai dan masing-masing telah berkutat kembali menghias pohon Natal, tiba-tiba Yunho berjalan menuju sofa di mana terletak jaketnya di sana.

"Ngg? Hyung, mau ke mana kau? Jangan bilang kau mau keluyuran malam-malam…" tanya Changmin kebingungan pada Yunho.

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin…." jawab Yunho terputus.

"Hanya ingin…?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil menanti jawaban Hyung-nya.

"Aah.. Aku hanya ingin menemukan salah seorang dari JYJ di luar sana tanpa menelepon atau berjanjian dengan mereka…" jawab Yunho lagi memerjelas yang sebelumnya.

"Hnn? Pasti secara implisit yang kau maksud itu Jaejoong-hyung, bukan?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum karena dia sudah bisa menerka apa yang ada di balik ucapan Hyung-nya tadi.

"Aah…" sahut Yunho dengan wajah sedikit malu. "Sudahlah, Min-ah, aku pasti akan pulang membawa makanan kok... Tenang saja… Aku pasti akan kembali… I'll be back! So, ja!" ucap Yunho sambil keluar dari TVXQ's house begitu saja tanpa jawaban dari Changmin.

"Yunho-hyung! Yah…" sahut Changmin sambil menyemburkan nafas dingin melalui mulutnya. "Baiklah, akan ku hias pohon Natal ini… Semoga JYJ-hyung cepat kembali, Tuhan… Amien!" ucap Changmin sambil berdoa di depan pohon Natal TVXQ.

**_End of HoMin's POV_**

**_JYJ's POV_**

_**At JYJ's house in the same time…**_

"Tuhan, berkatilah hubungan kami berdua…" ucap dua orang namja, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Micky Yoochun dan Xiah Junsu, di depan sebuah pohon Natal yang terpasang mewah di dekat ruang makan di dalam rumah JYJ yang sangat luas dan besar.

"Hei, kalian, such a babo-ya!" sahut seorang namja berparas cantik yang melebihi para angels sambil berjalan membawa makanan-makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya menuju meja makan.

"Aah, Hyung… Kau ini menganggu kami saja…" ucap Junsu sambil menoleh ke arah namja cantik tadi yang tak lain adalah Hero Jaejoong.

"Kalau kalian sedang berdoa, doakan aku juga dong… Masa hanya kalian berdua yang hubungannya diberkati?" balas Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Aah.. Jadi kau mau three-somes bersama kami, Hyung? Tetapi, biasanya aku dan Junsu-ah menjadi three-somes jika bersama Changmin-ah… Tapi, karena saat ini Changmin-ah sedang tidak ada di sini, maka kau boleh menggantikannya kok, Hyung… Hhihihihi…" jawab Yoochun sambil tertawa pada Jaejoong.

"Ssstt… Chunnie!" bisik Junsu sambil menyikut lengan Yoochun agar dia berhenti tertawa.

"Aduuh… Ya ya…" jawab Yoochun pelan sambil menghentikan tawaannya.

"…..?" Jaejoong hanya terdiam melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Emmm… Hyung, kau pasti ingin agar kami mendoakan hubunganmu dengan Yunho-hyung begitu kan?" ucap Junsu.

"Aah…" Jaejoong terperanjat dengan wajah memerah mendengar perkataan Junsu tadi, karena Junsu dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Oh, jika begitu, ayo kita doakan untuk YunJae couple, Junnie…" ucap Yoochun santai sambil membalikkan wajah ke arah pohon Natal lagi.

"Tuhan, berkatilah hubungan Jaejoong-hyung dengan Yunho-hyung juga… Semoga hubungan mereka selalu setia sepanjang masa dan mereka memiliki keturunan yang bisa diandalkan hingga maut memisahkan mereka… Amienn…" doa Yoochun dan Junsu di depan pohon Natal. Sedang Jaejoong pun tersenyum senang ketika Yoochun dan Junsu memanjatkan doa itu.

"Terimakasih ya, Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah… Oh iya, aku akan pergi ke Christmas Festival di Han River… Dan sudah ku siapkan makanan untuk kalian berdua… Tenang saja, hari ini aku baik kok, jadi aku akan memberi waktu yang hmm… lumayan lama lah untuk kalian berdua sendiri di rumah… Hhahaha…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggunakan mantel dan syal nya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata anti kabut miliknya.

"Aah.. Jae-hyung kau benar-benar baik sekali…" ucap Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan sambil memeluk Hyung mereka layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang memeluk anak-anaknya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini berlebihan… Ja ne! Aku pergi dulu…" sahut Jaejoong sambil keluar dari pintu JYJ's house.

Di saat Jaejoong sudah lumayan jauh dari JYJ's house, Junsu dan Yoochun sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu…

"Chunnie, kita berdua sendirian di sini nih…" ucap Junsu.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoochun dengan tatapan pervert-nya.

"Ayo kita melakukan sesuatu…" jawab Junsu dengan riang.

"Ayo… Let's do that…" ucap Yoochun menyetujui.

"Oke…" balas Junsu.

"AYO KITA HABISKAN MASAKAN JAEJOONG-HYUNG!" teriak Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan. Sungguh benar-benar pasangan yang gila namun kocak.

**_End of JYJ's POV_**

**_Jaejoong's POV_**

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju Han River, tempat di mana Christmas Festival terbesar di Seoul sedang berlangsung sekarang. Seperti biasa, hari-hari menjelang Natal pasti turun salju. Brrr… Sungguh dingin sekali hari ini... Kurapatkan mantel dan maskerku mendekat ke tubuhku dan mulutku, agar aku dapat merasa lebih hangat. Tapi, jika ada dia, emm…, pastinya kalian tahu siapa dia, aku pasti akan merasa lebih hangat. Hhahaha…

Saat aku mulai memasuki pertengahan Han River, tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang florist yang menjual bunga mawar merah menyala. Aku sungguh heran dengan penjual tersebut. Kunaikkan alis mata kiriku. Mana mungkin bunga mawar bisa tumbuh saat sedang turun salju? Namun, sepertinya penjual tersebut hanya menjual setangkai saja. Karena penasaran, aku segara melangkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat tersebut.

"_Wah… Cantik sekali…_" ucapku kagum saat sudah sampai di depan florist tadi.

"Umm… Annyeong, saya ingin membeli yang ini…" akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membeli bunga mawar merah itu.

"Aah, iya, 16 Won…" jawab florist itu sambil membungkuskan bunga mawar merah yang ku maksud ke dalam plastik bunga.

"HAH?" sontakku kaget setalah mendengar harga jualnya. "_Kenapa mahal sekali? Tapi… Sudahlah, tak apa… Bunga ini pasti akan menambah indah suasana Natal di rumah kami…_" batinku sambil tersenyum.

"Ini…" ucapku sambil menyerahkan uang sebesar 16 Won kepada florist tadi.

"Terimakasih…" balas sang florist sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar merah tersebut padaku.

Aku pun meninggalkan florist itu untuk kembali melanjutkan penelusuran di Christmas Festival ini. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah karya seni yang digunakan sebagai simbol Christmas Festival tahun ini, yaitu sebuah kereta luncur seperti yang digunakan oleh Santa Claus di film-film kebanyakan, tetapi ukurannya sangatlah besar dan panjang. Aku pun merasa sangat takjub melihatnya. Orang yang mengukirnya pasti sungguh sangatlah hebat. Daebak…

Aku pun melihat-lihat sambil memegang-megang kereta luncur tersebut. Sungguh mahakarya yang sangat sempurna… Seandainya saja Santa Claus mau memberikan kereta luncur miliknya di tengah malam Natal nanti saat aku sedang tertidur pulas. Hhahaha… Aku ini seperti anak kecil saja…

Setelah selesai mengagumi kereta luncur tersebut, aku pun melanjutkan kembali penjelajahanku di Christmas Festival ini.

**_End of Jaejoong's POV_**

**_Yunho's POV_**

Haaahh… Dingin sekali udara malam ini… Tapi tak apa, aku tak boleh menyerah untuk menemukannya… Segera ku langkahkan kaki ku cepat-cepat memasuki gerbang Christmas Festival yang mana sedang berlangsung di Han River... Semoga kali ini aku menyadari jika bertemu dengannya. Jangan sampai seperti saat White Day yang lalu… Sungguh babo sekali diriku saat itu…

Langkahku pun terhenti… Aku sungguh kagum dengan sebuah pemandangan yang sekarang sedang terlihat di kornea mataku… Ya, sebuah ukiran kereta luncur milik Santa Claus yang sangat besar dan sangat panjang! Wow! Benar-benar keren…

Kuputuskan untuk melihat-lihat karya seni hebat tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba…

"Ngg?" aku terkejut karena sesuatu yang ada di atas tempat duduk kereta luncur tersebut, yaitu sebuah bunga mawar merah.

"Kenapa ada bunga mawar di musim salju begini? Apa memang sengaja si pengukir yang menaruhkannya? Atau… Ini milik seorang pengunjung yang tertinggal?" ucapku bingung.

"Musim salju terdapat mawar merah… Apalagi di kereta luncur seperti ini…" lanjutku sambil memutar otakku.

"Oh My God! Winter Rose… Sleigh Ride… Ya! Kenapa semua itu berhubungan?" lanjutku sambil terkejut dengan hasil pemikiranku ini.

"_Jangan-jangan, ini adalah sebuah pertanda… Benar, aku akan mencari penjual bunga mawar merah ini secepatnya…_" batinku sambil melangkahkan kaki ku pergi meninggalkan tempat kereta luncur tersebut.

**_End of Yunho's POV_**

**_Jaejoong's POV_**

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dari titik satu ke titik lainnya. Namun, sepertinya hatiku sedang mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal… Tapi, itu apa ya? Aku pun berpikir keras untuk hal tersebut…

"Astaga! Bunga mawar merah tadi!" sahutku kaget sambil membelalakkan kedua bola mataku.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa bodoh meninggalkannya? Baka na yoru!" ucapku sambil menjitak kepalaku. Segerelah aku menuju tempat di mana kereta luncur yang megah tadi dipamerkan.

"Omona! Kenapa sudah tidak ada?" kagetku bertambah bingung. Kepalaku benar-benar sangat pusing sekarang. Aku pun segera berlari menerobos keramaian menuju tempat si florist.

Sesampainya di tempat florist, sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal… Menurutku si florist tersebut sudah berbeda orang dengan florist yang tadi… Kenapa florist yang ini memakai kacamata hitam dan masker? Perasaan yang tadi tidak… Ya sudahlah, mungkin aku yang salah mengira…

"Emm… Permisi… Apakah Anda masih menjual bunga mawar merah seperti saat tadi aku membelinya?" tanyaku pada florist itu.

"Ya? Bunga mawar merah?" tanyanya.

"Hu'um…" jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Winter rose?" tanyanya lagi. Tapi sungguh, pertanyaannya yang kali ini membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Hah?" kagetku. "_Ini kan… lagu milik HoMin… Deg…_" batinku.

"Noona, mana mungkin sebuah mawar merah seperti yang kau maksudkan tadi dapat tumbuh di musim salju seperti ini…" ucap si florist itu.

"_Hah?_" kagetku dalam hati karena mendengar panggilannya. Namun, tak apalah. Berarti aku tak ketahuan kalau aku ini Kim Jae Joong.

"Tapi… Tapi tadi aku benar-benar membelinya di sini… Sungguh…" balasku sambil nada mengotot.

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja…" ucap si florist itu lagi.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku berhalusinasi di malam Natal seperti ini…" balasku mengotot padanya.

Tiba-tiba dapat terlihat olehku kalau si florist tersebut tersenyum di balik masker putihnya.

"Noona, kau tahu Winter rose?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ekh?" sahutku.

"Aku sungguh suka pada lagu tersebut… Lagu TVXQ tersebut memang keren…" ucapnya padaku.

"Oh… Tentu saja aku juga suka… Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak kagum pada suara TVXQ… Dan wajah mereka sangat tampan lagi… Hhahaha…" balasku sambil tertawa. Tetapi jujur, hatiku masih mengatakan hal ganjal.

"Ya, tentu saja… Pasti lagu itu akan terlihat sempurna jika JYJ pun dapat ikut andil di bagian lagu tersebut," lanjut si florist tersebut.

"Hhahaha… Semoga saja mereka cepat bersatu kembali ya…" balasku sambil berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

"Kau tahu, biarpun aku pria begini, tetapi aku ini fanboy nya Kim Jae Joong lho…" ucap florist itu yang benar-benar mengagetkanku lagi.

"Hah?" kagetku di balik maskerku.

"Ya… Dia begitu tampan… Bahkan karena ketampanannya itulah dia sampai terlihat cantik. Cantik sekali, melebihi bidadari-bidadari yang sedang berkumpul di gereja-gereja malam ini…" sahutnya.

"….." aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tetapi aku heran, apakah dia benar-benar fanboy ku? Kenapa aku sepertinya merasa sudah biasa ya?

"Sepertinya sesuai pengamatanku setiap hari, aku rasa dia ada hubungan spesial dengan leader TVXQ…" lanjutnya.

"HAH?" sontakku benar-benar terkaget. "Kau… bisa sampai menebak hal itu berdasarkan apa?" tanyaku padanya karena benar-benar sangat penasaran. Dia ini fortune-teller atau florist sih?

"I know him from his personality to his body…" ucap si florist santai.

"APA?" kagetku sambil berteriak. "_Itu kan… Itu kan… ITU KAN UCAPANKU UNTUK YUNHO-AH! Kenapa dia bisa sampai tahu hal ini?_" batinku bingung setengah mati.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan, Noona…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja… Mana mungkin kau bisa mengerti hal tersebut? Aah… Maksudku tidak mungkin kau adalah seorang YunJae-shipper…" ucapku benar-benar bingung.

"Memang tidak boleh jika yang menjadi YunJae-shipper adalah seorang pria? Cinta mereka begitu nyata kok… Bahkan orang lanjut usia pun bisa mengagumi kehebatan cinta mereka lho…" balasnya.

"Tapi… Kata-katamu tadi… Sungguh mengingatkanku dengan… seseorang…" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba florist tersebut menurunkan sedikit maskernya, lalu tersenyum padaku. Namun, hal itu hanya dilakukannya dalam sekejap karena setelah itu dia menutupkan maskernya lagi ke mulutnya.

"Aah…" sahutku sambil membelalakkan mataku karena terkejut. "Ka… mu…" ucapku lagi terkejut. Namun, bisa kupastikan hatiku ini sedang berlonjak kegirangan.

Si florist aneh tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menarik tanganku untuk pergi mengikutinya. Dan aku pun meng-iya-kan untuk mengikutinya. Tetapi, aku benar-benar tersenyum bahagia.

**_End of Jaejoong's POV_**

**_Normal's POV_**

_**At a park in front of a church…**_

Si florist aneh tadi memberhentikan langkahnya di sebuah taman yang sudah ramai dengan pernak-pernik Natal untuk esok hari. Dan dia pun segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kim Jae Joong. Jaejoong pun hanya dapat tertegun kagum melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya, yaitu kumpulan bunga-bunga yang sudah dirancang membentuk tulisan "사랑해".

"Tulisan itu ku persembahkan untukmu, Jaejoongie…" ucap si florist aneh itu sambil membuka maskernya.

"Aah… Yunnie… Ini… benar-benar indah sekali…" balas Jaejoong sambil membuka maskernya pula kepada si florist yang ternyata adalah Yunho yang sedang menyamar, dengan mata yang mulai berlinang air mata karena haru.

"Sebenarnya florist yang sebenarnya sudah aku suruh ke sini untuk memersiapkan semua ini…" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berdiri si sebelahnya.

"Tapi, Yun… Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku akan menuju ke florist itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke Yunho.

"Hnn? Ya… Karena ini..." jawab Yunho sambil menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, dengan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya yang ternyata adalah setangkai mawar merah yang ia temukan di kereta luncur megah tadi. Dan ternyata bunga mawar merah itu adalah milik Jaejoong yang tertinggal di sana.

"Karena inilah, Boo, aku menyadari semuanya bahwa ini sudah menjadi takdir kita berdua… Aah, dan juga kita berlima…" lanjut Yunho pada kekasihnya.

"…" Jaejoong hanya dapat menangis bahagia.

"Nae Boojae, kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu… Juga dengan Yoochun-ah dan Junsu-ah… Changmin-ah juga rindu pada kalian bertiga… Dari tadi Changmin-ah selalu menginginkan supaya kita dapat merayakan Natal dan 8th anniversary of TVXQ bersama-sama…" ucap Yunho.

"Aah… Aku juga merindukanmu, Yun, juga pada Min-ah… Biar ku tebak… Kau pasti sedang berada di TVXQ's house kan?" balas Jaejoong.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yunho pada Boojae nya.

"Ya jelas tahu dong… Karena aku selalu terletak di sinimu…" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menunjuk letak hati Yunho berada.

"Jiiaah… Boo… Kau sudah pintar menggombal ya sekarang…" balas Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pula.

"Kau tidak ingat, di sekelilingku satu tahun ada Yoochun-ah yang selalu berusaha menggombali Junsu-ah… Jadi, mau tidak mau aku akan ketularan dia… Tapi… Baru sekarang aku bisa mempraktekkannya… Aku senang sekali…" kata Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dada Yunho.

"Oh… Jadi kau berusaha 'on top'?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum sedikit pervert pada Jaejoong.

"Aah… Apa? Yunho-ah, kau ini…" balas Jaejoong kaget dengan perkataan Yunho barusan sambil meninju punggung Yunho perlahan.

"Hhahaha… Santai lah, Boo… Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu 'on top' malam ini…" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong, lalu dengan cepat menyium bibir Jaejoong secara lembut.

"….." Jaejoong pun hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya. Namun, akhirnya kedua mata mereka sama-sama terpejam merasakan nikmatnya keajaiban Natal malam ini.

Awalnya ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman lembut. Namun, akhirnya karena kegairahan cinta mereka berdua, ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang penuh dengan lumatan.

"Mmmppphhh…" sesak Jaejoong karena memang tenaga Yunho lebih besar darinya. Akhirnya karena dia sudah tidak tahan untuk bernafas lagi, dia pun mendorong ubuh Yunho pelan.

"Aah…" Yunho terkaget karena perlakuan Jaejoong barusan.

"Yun, sudahlah… Aku masih ingin bernafas… Kau tidak malu dilihat oleh para angels yang mengintip dari gereja sana?" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil menunjuk gereja yang ada di depannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm… Kenapa harus malu? Toh kita sudah biasa bukan?" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pervert pada Jaejoong.

"Aiisshh.. Yunnie…" balas Jaejoong sambil menginjak sepatu Yunho.

"Aww… Iya iya, baiklah… Tapi nanti kita lanjutkan di rumah ya?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"Hmm… Kalau tidak mau?" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum jahil pada seme tersayangnya itu.

"….." Yunho hanya memasang wajah memelas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Hhahaha… Oke deh…" sambung Jaejoong lagi sambil mencium pipi kanan Yunho. Dan ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Jae! Kau sudah mulai berani ya!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang. Ia pun segera berlari untuk menangkap Boojae-nya.

Setelah Jaejoong tertangkap oleh Yunho, Yunho pun segera menelepon Yoochun dan Junsu agar mereka berdua datang ke TVXQ's house. Setelah itu, ia pun juga menelepon Changmin agar Changmin memersiapkan semuanya. Dan yang terakhir, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun berjalan bersama menuju TVXQ's house sambil bergenggaman tangan erat dengan bahagia yang tiada terkira.

Inilah keajaiban Natal yang mereka rasakan. Esoknya mereka merayakan Hari Natal bersama penuh dengan kebahagiaan, keterharuan, dan harapan serta doa. Lusanya mereka mengadakan TVXQ's 8th anniversary bersama-sama dengan para Cassiopeia yang telah diundang secara diam-diam di villa milik JYJ.

Dan dalam acara itu mereka berlima berkata: "CASSIOPEIA, YOU ARE THE WARMEST GIFT FOR US!"

Lalu secara serempak, YunJaeMinYooSu membungkukkan badan mereka kepada Big Red Ocean sebagai tanda terimakasih yang sangat dalam dari hati dan lubuk mereka.

_**.RI.**_

**_Author's Note_** nggak dibaca juga nggak apa-apa :)

Annyeong… :)

Bagaimana fanfic karya Sanji yang sekarang?

Kalau ada miss-type dan sebagainya mohon dimaafkan ya… *ojigi*

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau membaca… 8D

So, wanna review this fanfic?

Sankyu mada, gomapta~~~~~ ^_^ *bow again*

Best regards from me, Sanji Yagami…

Special Thanks for:

_Jung 'U-Know' Yun Ho_

_Kim 'Hero' Jae Joong_

_Shim 'Max' Chang Min_

_Park 'Micky' Yoo Chun_

_Kim 'Xiah' Jun Su_

_Seluruh manusia beserta Han River plus jembatannya yang ada di Christmas Festival :P_

_Florist yang nggak tau nama dan mukanya :P_

_Semua teman-teman Sanji_

_Orang tua, saudara, dan lain-lain yang ada hubungannya sama Sanji_

_Dan tentunya buat minna-san juga_

Always Keep The Faith!

Sayounara~~~~ XDDD *ngelambai-lambaiin tangan*

_-_ _**"Sanji Yagami"**_ _-_


End file.
